24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU
| pages=224 | isbn=0060535504}} 24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU is the first 24 novel published. In the aftermath of Day 1, a twelve-member House Special Subcommittee was formed to investigate the alleged misconduct of key agents in the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit and other government agencies. Questioned by representatives Jayce Fulbright, Pauline Driscoll, and Roy Schneider, government and military personnel offered their testimony and insights into the tragic events of the day of the California presidential primary. This book, compiled by investigative journalist Marc Cerasini, contains that testimony, as well as autopsy reports, newspaper articles, computer files, official dossiers, and other evidence to complete as far as possible the story of the longest day of Jack Bauer's life. Summary Findings at CTU is presented as an in-universe collection of testimony, newspaper clippings, recovered documents, and other sources, compiled and leaked to the media at large as an expose on the truth of what happened on Super Tuesday. Most of the novel is devoted to transcripts of Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida's testimony before a twelve-member subcommittee of the House of Representatives, providing an hour-by-hour recollection of events on Day 1. Their testimony is supplemented by statements from other parties involved like Kim Bauer and Elizabeth Nash, official dossiers on major players, and evidence collected from Victor Drazen's operation. Information gained Operation Nightfall * The impetus and planning for Operation Nightfall, the failed mission to assassinate Victor Drazen, is revealed. Drazen had begun making deals with members of the Russian mafia and former members of the KGB and FSB, funding these alliances with assets from his campaigns of ethnic cleansing in Albania and Kosovo, and represented a grave threat to American national security. After picking up a wire transfer of Drazen's assets to an offshore account, floating NSA operative Robert Ellis brought the matter to the attention of Senator David Palmer, with whom he had worked when Palmer was a member of the House National Security Subcommittee. With Palmer's backing, Ellis arranged for the reactivation of Jack Bauer and his former Delta Force unit to lead the mission, infiltrating Drazen's compound in Đakovica and painting the facility for an air strike by an F-18 Hornet. Bauer's fellow team members were killed during exfiltration by Drazen's surviving men, and it was later revealed that Drazen's wife and daughter were killed in the attack. * Testimony from Lieutenant Colonel Kevin Newton reveals that Newton's superior, General Donovan Henderson, learned from intelligence that Drazen had survived and covertly ordered a second mission to capture him alive. Bauer claims that somebody at the Department of Defense sabotaged his mission by leaking the team's radio frequency and mission plans to the enemy, but Newton staunchly denies that Henderson was involved. Regardless, Jack insists that somebody in the higher reaches of the American government was responsible for the failure of the mission, and by extension for everyone who lost their life on Super Tuesday. ::The specifics of the mission in Kosovo were later contradicted by Season 3, which states that Stephen Saunders was one of the operatives on Operation Nightfall, and by the comic series ''24: Nightfall. In addition, Nightfall implies that Victor Drazen was captured, wounded but alive, from the wreckage of the compound immediately after it was destroyed. See also Operation Nightfall (Findings at CTU). * The underground prison in Saugus where Drazen was transferred during Day 1 was one of twenty-seven Mobile Underground Detention and Detainment (MUDD) facilities throughout the United States, used (at the time of the hearings) to contain twelve high-value prisoners in complete secrecy. They were built in the foundations of former Strategic Air Command Nike antiaircraft sites in rural areas. The prisoners included Irish Republican Army soldier Liam O'Shea and terrorist suspects Abdullah Al-Adel and Ichiro Nakada. Eye for an Eye: Plan A * Translated files from Andre Drazen's PDA outline the Drazens' mission, dubbed "Eye for an Eye", to exact revenge on Jack Bauer and David Palmer. The first plan involved contracting former Navy SEAL and mercenary Ira Gaines to kidnap Jack's wife and daughter, so that he could help smuggle Jonathan Matijevich into the Santa Clarita Power Plant and shoot the senator. *Nina Myers was "on loan" to the Drazens for the mission; as she herself stated, she actually worked for another organization the whole time. Several actions she took over the course of the day - working to decrypt the key card and informing Teri Bauer that the real Alan York was dead - could be viewed as impeding the Drazens' efforts, but Jack explains that it is very likely that Nina was kept out of the specific details of the mission and informed only on a need-to-know basis; only after Plan A fell apart with Gaines' death did the Drazens begin to rely on her in a greater capacity. Conversely, Gaines had no idea that Nina was a mole for the Drazens when he ordered Jack to kill her. Jack speculates that Nina was trained by a foreign intelligence service hostile to the United States that shared common interests with the Drazens. *Jamey Farrell's activities as a mole for Gaines are explored in depth. Jamey previously worked at Microsoft Corporation in Seattle, where she met her husband Derek and had a son with him, but was forced to move home to live with her mother after Derek divorced her and got her fired from her position. She began a physical relationship with Ira Gaines, and eventually agreed to access CTU's surveillance systems in exchange for three hundred thousand dollars. In testimony to Tony Almeida, Jamey's mother claims that the money was intended to help pay for Jamey's father, who had recently begun suffering from early-onset Alzheimer's disease. Neither Jack nor Richard Walsh, who had mentored Jamey from an early age, ever suspected she would turn traitor. ** It is suggested that Jamey burned the key card containing data on Palmer's schedule. Although Nina Myers was also a mole, she was in fact out of the office with Jack at the time. *A week before the events of Day 1, Richard Walsh sent his assistant to collect the key card of every CTU employee, supposedly as a security system upgrade. In actuality, he ordered Scott Baylor to analyze the cards, looking for discrepancies in entry and exit patterns; this led to Baylor discovering details of Senator Palmer's schedule on one of the cards. *In , Tony claims that the ITS room where he and Nina interrogate Jamey is dark with "no active cameras," yet Jack later recovers footage from the room of Nina killing Jamey. This is explained during testimony: the cameras continued to function as normal and record to CTU's video archive, but they were blocked from live viewing to anyone accessing the surveillance network. *"Ted Cofell" was actually an alias for Borvo Sobrinna, a Serbian national who was given the identity of a deceased infant Theodore Cofell and trained to infiltrate the American financial community. He was responsible for funding all of Gaines' operation, including the wire transfer of an additional $1 million to Mandy and Bridgit after Bridgit hid Martin Belkin's key card. After Bridgit was killed, Cofell transferred the money back. *Kevin Carroll was a former agent with the Drug Enforcement Administration in Miami, Florida. He was responsible for dropping pending drug charges against Dan Mounts, Greg Penticoff, and Eli Stram, suggesting that much of Gaines' network was supplemented by associates of Carroll's. **Kevin's insistence on meeting with Cofell is explained as a last-ditch effort by Gaines to get the money he was promised for the mission after Andre Drazen fired him. Eye for an Eye: Plan B * Nina Myers recognized Jovan Myovic at Grace Memorial Hospital, and used the threat as an excuse to move Teri and Kim to the safehouse where he could have them killed. It is revealed that the motion sensors and security system at the safehouse were disabled from a laptop off-site, soon after Nina left to return to CTU. **Nina also alerted the Drazens to the route of the LAPD squad car escorting Kim Bauer to CTU after she was arrested. * Ted Paulson was not killed immediately during the attack on the safe house, but died several hours later at 9:26pm in the hospital. * With Ryan Chappelle's support, Alberta Green arranged for Teddy Hanlin to provide back-up during the mission at California Plaza, as a way of getting back at him for getting them reassigned from CTU Los Angeles. * George Mason's efforts to coordinate the response to the attack on the prison in Saugus were impeded by somebody at General Henderson's office at the Department of Defense. David Palmer scandal * Throughout the novel, asides in the form of press articles expand on the public reaction to Palmer's handling of the cover-up regarding Lyle Gibson. It is revealed that the Committee to Elect Hodges, started by Palmer's political rival Governor Joseph Hodges, paid George Ferragamo to come forward with what Keith Palmer had told him in therapy. * Palmer's confession to the media, known as the "Super Tuesday Address," was a turning point in his campaign for President; it demonstrated that he was a man with faults and shortcomings who was working to correct them, allowing the voting base to better relate to him. Keith Palmer was exonerated of all charges in the murder of Lyle Gibson, as he acted in self-defense, and he became a requested speaker on the college circuit. After the recording of his converstaion with Keith was released to the press, Carl Webb was tried but was exonerated on inconclusive evidence. Webb was forced to resign from politics and retired to Cancun. * Palmer's announcement of his divorce from Sherry Palmer was a major news story, as it made Palmer the first bachelor to assume the Presidency in decades. Additionally, Patty Brooks' abrupt resignation from his campaign staff was speculated on, with rumors circulating that either Palmer had propositioned her or vice versa. Aftermath * In the aftermath of Day 1, the truth of what happened regarding David Palmer and Jack Bauer was mostly disclosed to the public. The media was aware that Jack Bauer intervened at the Santa Clarita Power Plant breakfast to stop the real assassin from killing Palmer. In addition, Victor Drazen's survival and his activities on Day 1 became public knowledge, and Palmer was criticized to an extent for his unilateral decision to have him assassinated two years before. Appearances :By way of the novel's format, all appearances are mentions only. Characters with testimony or other "spoken lines" are indicated as such. *Characters **Jessica Abrams (personal statement) **GAA **Abdullah Al-Adel **Alanis **Alice Alfonsi **Rick Allen (statement) **Frank Allard **Tony Almeida (testimony) **Jack Bauer (testimony) **Kim Bauer (testimony) **Teri Bauer (debriefing transcript) **Jacob Baylor **Jacqueline Baylor **Scott Baylor **Martin Belkin **Annette Bening **Ray Bettelman (TV transcript) **Osama bin Laden **Mark Bowden **Darinka Brankovich **Jeff Breeher **Bridgit **Patty Brooks **Bobby Campbell **Brenda Campbell **Jeremy Campbell **Judy Campbell **Samuel Campbell **Seth Campbell **George Capaldo **Card **Brian Carroll **Cynthia Jean Carroll **Kevin Carroll **Kevin Carroll, Jr. **Frank Castalano **Kim Cattrall **Cee-Cee **Marc Cerasini (annotated by) **Jacques Chabon **Caitlin Keller Chappelle **Christine Temple Chappelle **Ryan Chappelle **Ryan Chappelle, Jr. **Victoria Chappelle **Charles **Chris **Tom Clancy **Cheryl Clemson-Newton **Hillary Clinton **Courtney Cofell **Tabitha Cofell **Ted Cofell **Theodore Cofell **Theodore Cofell, Jr. **Susan Collier **Art Conackie (TV transcript) **Dagger **Helmet Dantine **Phillipe Darcet **Claude Davenport **Mark DeSalvo **Teresa DeSalvo **Diana **Michael Douglas **Alexis Drazen (PDA files) **Andre Drazen **Martina Drazen **Victor Drazen **Vesna Drazen **Pauline Driscoll (hearing transcript) **Amber Kay Ellis **Robert Ellis **Eminem **Frank Farnes (TV transcript) **Derek Farrell **Jamey Farrell **Kyle Farrell **George Ferragamo **Fiona **Fuego **Jayce Fulbright (hearing transcript) **Ira Gaines **Brice Gardener **Franklin Gibson **Lyle Gibson **Mikhail Gorbachev **Hamat Gorunian **Gary Graham **Weldon Graham III **Weldon Graham IV **Alberta Green **Raymond Gull **Jessie Hampton **Teddy Hanlin **Gary Hart **Krista Heldrun-Cofell **Alan Hayes **Bruno Hecht **Donovan Henderson **Will Hertz **Houdini **Brett Hughes (TV transcript) **Haj Illijec **Valery Illyushin **LBJ **Jen **Rose Kent **Leo Kerne **Maureen Kingsley **Sam Krugman **Nikita Krushchev **Bobby Laughlin **Lisa Loeb **Mila Luminovic **Nikola Luminovic **Mandy **Margot **Martin **Carol Mason **George Mason **John Mason **Jonathan Matijevich **Melanie **Slobodan Milošević **Alan Morgan **Dan Mounts **Nina Myers **Ivestia Myovic **Jovan Myovic **Neil Nagi **Ichiro Nakada **Burton Nash **Elizabeth Nash (personal statement) **Natasha **Kevin Newton (testimony) **Rick Norris **Carlos Novena **Mike Novick **Vincent O'Brien **Tim O'Malley **Liam O'Shea **Mislov Pajalik **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Nicole Palmer **Sherry Palmer **Phil Parslow (testimony) **Ted Paulson (transcript) **Fred Peltzer **Greg Penticoff **Phillips **Aaron Pierce **Jay Pierce **Milo Pressman **Lauren Proctor **Vladimir Putin **Susie Q. **Suzie Quintz **Tony Raines (TV transcript) **Lynn Rawson **Richard Reed **Consuela Reyes-Ellis **Vance Rickard (transcript) **Julia Roberts **Victor Rovner **Sam **Sarah Schiffer-Baylor **Rudolf Schoss **Roy Schneider (hearing transcript) **Dwayne Shelton **Stanford Shepard **Pat Singer (TV transcript) **Liz Smart **James Sofer **Britney Spears **Stalin **Martha Stewart **Eli Stram **Noreen Stroud **Emil Suba **Katrina Suba **Mishko Suba **Kiefer Sutherland **Tanya **Titian **Tucker **Vassili Tupelov **LeRoy Tyson **Jan Van Loos **Carlos Valeros **Erica Vasquez **Roger Voss **Milik Vukasinovik **Madeline Walsh **Richard Walsh **Veronica Walsh **Victoria Walsh **Carl Webb **Craig Weedie **Oprah Winfrey **Boris Yeltsin **Alan York **Charlotte York **Janet York **Joseph York *Locations **Albania **Albanian Alps **Aruba **Athens **Australia **Aviano Air Base **Balkans **Baltimore **Bar La Chat **Barcelona **Bel Air **Belgrade **Berlin **Beverly Hills **Boston **Brownsville **Burbank **Cairo **California **California Plaza **Canada **Capitol Hill **Cartagena **Cayman Islands **Century City **Chechnya **Chicago **Colombia **Cuba **Czech Republic **D.C. Sports Club **Đakovica **Dock 11A **2350 Dunlop Plaza **Dupont Circle **Eglin Air Force Base **Erenik River **Europe **Fair Lawn **Florence **Florida **Fort Bragg **Frankfurt **Gaines compound **Georgetown **Grace Memorial Hospital **2127 Grand Avenue **Greece **Griffith Park **Griffith Park Observatory **Hac **Haiti **Hamburg **Harbor Towers **Illinois **Interstate 5 **Israel **Italy **Kosovo **Kuala Lumpur **Langley **London **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport **Malaysia **Macedonia **Madrid **Marseilles **Maryland **Massachusetts **Mexico **Mexico City **Miami-Dade County **Michigan **Mojave Desert **Mulholland Drive **Munich **Nevada **New Jersey **New Orleans **New York City **Nicaragua **Nikola's Delights **North Carolina **Ohio **Paladio Furniture **Palmer campaign hotel **Paris **Pennsylvania **Philadelphia **Port of Los Angeles **Požarevac **Prague **Pristina **Reichstag **Reseda **Richmond **21500 Riverside Drive **Rocky Mountains **Rome **San Clemente **San Diego **18166 San Fernando Road **Santa Barbara **Santa Clarita Power Plant **Santa Monica **Santa Monica High School **Saugus **Saugus detention center **Saugus Wildlife Preserve **Seoul **Serbia **Silver Lake **Smedervo **Somalia **Sombor **South Korea **Soviet Union **St. Mark's Hospital **Switzerland **Sydney **Tacoma **Tampa **Tempelhof International Airport **Texas **Van Nuys **Vienna **Vietnam **Virginia **Vojvodina **W.H.F. Warehouse **Washington, D.C. **Watts **White House **Yugoslavia **Zimbabwe **Zurich *Organizations **10th Mountain Division **Air Force Special Operations **AlternativeNews.com **American University **''American University Journal of Gender, Social Policy & the Law'' **Animal Channel **''Around Washington'' **Balkanmusic.com **Bank of Barcelona **Une Banque des Marseilles **Bayside Bank of Southern California **Berne Banc Suisse **Black Dogs **The Blue Rose **Brookings Institution **Brown University **Bureau of Intelligence and Research **California Highway Patrol **Captivity Management Program **Carlisle Military College **Center for Law and Military Operations **Central Intelligence Agency **Chiat/Day Advertising **Click California Design **CNB **Cofell Enterprises **Cold War **Colgate University **Colt Manufacturing Company **Combat Applications Group **Committee to Elect David Palmer **Committee to Elect Hodges **CompuShield **Cornell University **Council for the Nonproliferation of Nuclear Weapons **Counter Terrorist Unit **Dark Horse Comics **Defense Intelligence Agency **Delta Force **Department of Defense **Department of Justice **Department of State **Drug Enforcement Administration **Echo Park High School **Energija **Enix **Fair Lawn Regional High School **Federal Aviation Administration **Federal Bureau of Investigation **Federal Security Bureau **Fidley, Barrow & Bain **First Directorate **Fordham University **Foreign Intelligence Service **Fox News **Friends of Palmer **Georgetown University **Getty Museum **Graphic Eye **Greenpeace **Green Berets **GSG-9 **HarperCollins **Harvard University **HBO **Hostage Rescue Team **House Ethics Committee **House National Security Subcommittee **House Special Subcommittee **House Ways and Means Committee **I-FOR **1st Infantry Division **Internal Revenue Service **International Business Telecom **Interpol **Irish Republican Army **Isabella Gardner Museum **John F. Kennedy School of Government **John F. Kennedy School of Special Warfare **John Jay School of Criminal Justice **Joint Congressional Intelligence Oversight Committee **Joint Special Operations Command **KGB **Kosovo/1389 **Kurtis, Siebert and Bates Financial **L.A. Design **''Lifestyle'' **Lockheed **London School of Economics **Lonely Planet **Los Angeles County Department of Juvenile Justice **Los Angeles County Fire Department **Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transit Authority **Los Angeles County Museum **Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department **Los Angeles District Attorney **Los Angeles Police Department **Luca Univox **1st Marine Division **3rd Marine Division **Maryland Department of Health **Maryland State Congress **Massachusetts Institute of Technology **McGill University **''Meridians Journal'' **Microsoft **Mobile Underground Detention and Detainment **10th Mountain Division **Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles **National Gallery **''National Midnight Star'' **National Security Agency **NATO **New York University **Navy SEAL Team Six **Navy SEALs **Nazism **NCAA **''New York Times'' **Ottoman Turks **PacAmerica **Pacific Electric **Pec **Philadelphia Children's Hospital **RAND Corporation **Republican Guard **Rhode Island School of Design **Roccelli and Stevens Banking Associates **San Diego Commuter Bank **San Diego State University **Santa Monica Gallery **Santa Monica High School **Securities and Exchange Commission **Serb International Coalition for Justice **Serbian Army **Serbian National Liberation Front **Senate Appropriations Committee **Senate Commerce Subcommittee **Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee **Smith College **Special Unit for Counterintelligence Initiatives **Stanford University **Starbucks **State Security Service **Sunshine Bank of the Cayman Islands **Transmeta Corporation **Trik Fx **Tufts University **Turgid **Uffizi Galleria **United Nations **United Nations Security Council **United States Army **United States Coast Guard **United States Marine Corps **United States Navy **United States Secret Service **University of Belgrade **University of California, Berkeley **University of California, Los Angeles **University of California, Riverside **University of Maryland **University of Michigan, Ann Arbor **University of Pittsburgh **University of South Miami **''Washington Gazette'' **Washington State University **Wharton School of Business **Williams and King **Vassar **Yugoslav Army **Yugoslav Special Police *Events **Battle of Kosovo **Hotel Los Angeles attack **Kosovo Verification Mission **Old Town Massacre **Operation Caveat Emptor **Operation Chickadee **Operation Closed Coffin **Operation Collegiate **Operation Downtown **Operation Farmhouse **Operation Jump Rope **Operation Lost Paradise **Operation Nightfall **Operation Pinstripe **Operation Proteus **Operation Toreador **Persian Gulf War **World War II **Zimbabwe Civil War *Objects **AGM-84E Standoff Land Attack Missile **AK-47 **Alcohol **Alzheimer's disease **''The American President'' **AN/PEQ-2 **ASTRO SABER **Asymmetry **''The Battle of Kosovo'' **''The Rose of Kosovo'' **Beretta M9 **Black Hawk **''Black Hawk Down'' **BOV-3 **C **C++ **CA **Cocaine **CP/N **DA **Chess **Emperor of Japan **F-18 Hornet **''Fifty Years Inside the Kremlin: A Survivor's Story'' **Flak jacket **Flight 221 **Global Positioning System **HALO **Heroin **HTML **iMac **Java **Jean Picker Semester-in-Washington Program **Key card **Krav Maga **''Late Night Laughs with Ray Bettelman'' **Linux **LISP **Lockheed C-130 **M16 **M203 grenade launcher **M4A1 Carbine **Marijuana **MC-130 Combat Talon **MDMA **Methamphetamine **Microtech HALO **Mosque **Nike **Operational Detachment Alpha **Pave Hawk **''Pentagon Papers'' **Praga **PSYOPS **Purple Heart **Python **''Rainbow Six'' **Rocket-propelled grenade **Rohypnol **''Sunday Morning with Brett Hughes'' **''Tactical Use of Small Arms in Urban Guerrilla Warfare'' **Thanksgiving **''The Rose of Kosovo'' **Semtex **SERE **''Sex and the City'' **Silver Star **SPARTAN Program **Special Forces Operations Training Course **Valium **''Valley Green'' Background information and notes * In a form of advertising, this book was mentioned in an email by a "friend of Jack Bauer's" as being published and asking Jack whether or not he knew who was responsible for leaking the information to the press. The friend also makes it clear that the email is taking place during the events of Day 2, knowing that Jack was asked back to CTU. The email was viewable on Jack's Desktop, an old feature of the Official FOX 24 website. * The report is dated August 26, 2002. The committee hearings took place in late November the same year as the events described in the book, after David Palmer had gone on to win the general election. This places the events of Day 1 no later than spring 2001. * Amusingly, Findings at CTU establishes that Kiefer Sutherland also exists in the 24 universe. A transcript of a showing of Late Night Laughs with Ray Bettelman suggesting possible new wives for President Palmer ends with an announcement to "stick around, because we have one of our very favorite actors, Golden Globe winner Kiefer Sutherland! Loud applause, shouts of excitement." The Golden Globe win referred to is Sutherland's 2002 win for Outstanding Lead Actor on 24. See also Wiki 24 has a collection of quotes related to 24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU. Category:Fiction books